


Connection

by AnnieB



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-07
Updated: 2012-05-07
Packaged: 2017-11-04 23:40:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/399491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnieB/pseuds/AnnieB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair had felt it the moment they’d met.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Connection

Blair had felt it the moment they’d met. A connection, a fledgling bond stretching between them like a thin strand of invisible wire immutably drawing them together. There’d been times when the bond had stretched too thin, had become fragile and worn, times when he’d thought it might snap completely, severing them and sending them back to their own separate worlds. Times too when the connection was so strong it was like electricity sizzling between them, so bright to his own perception that he was surprised no one else remarked on it, as if no one else could see it. 

It’s like that now as he lies in Jim’s arms, skin to skin, breathing in counterpoint, Jim’s heartbeat a soothing rhythm beneath his ear. Even just the touch of Jim’s hand stroking down his back makes Blair’s nerve endings tingle and he shivers a little with the sensation of it.

“Okay?” Jim asks sleepily, firming his touch a little, pulling Blair even closer.

“Tingling,” Blair murmurs against Jim’s chest. 

“Good tingling or bad tingling?” Jim asks. His laughter rumbles through his chest, and Blair feels it again: that surge of electricity, the connection, the bond.

“Good,” he replies, kissing Jim right above his heart and then leaning up to brush a caress across his mouth. “Definitely good.”


End file.
